


Dreams we'll leave behind

by MischiefQueen92



Category: Original Work
Genre: Break Up, Poetry, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4944298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischiefQueen92/pseuds/MischiefQueen92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"As you walk away from me<br/>It feels like the last time<br/>So turn around<br/>Look me in the eyes and<br/>tell me you don't want my love"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams we'll leave behind

Leaves fall down  
as you walk away from me  
it feels like the last time

I'm wanting to let you go  
But I'm still waiting  
for you to turn around  
To see me standing here

Breathing in  
I look up to the sky  
The stillness of the clouds  
Doesn't show the storm  
That passed by me

I'm wanting to let you go  
My heart still holds the scars  
Of the time you fell away from me  
Left me standing alone  
With the dreams you left behind

As you walk away from me  
It feels like the last time  
So turn around  
Look me in the eyes and  
tell me you don't want my love

You never gave your heart to me  
Now I'm wanting to give up on you

My tears stopped  
when it stopped raining  
I didn't want you seeing me  
So broken by you

We'll walk away from the  
Dreams I'm leaving behind

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago listening to some songs. Any constructive criticism would be welcome.


End file.
